What Could Happen?
by Mah-Xien
Summary: XAlia. Set still before the Eurasia incident. Forgive me for the clerical error in the last part. R & R!


Mai: Okay, I got another one………this time, I don't know whether I've thought of it or not. I'm just making up what I'm writing continuously. You see, I'm thinking of making another weird story, but since no one's really buying it, I better make a story with a lot of sense.

Zero: Okay, Mai, what's the deal here, and why am I here? Give me a very, very good answer, or you get to experience now how death really hurts.

Mai: A good answer? The 'what's the deal here' is that I'm making a story, and the 'why are YOU here' is that you are my muse, since I can't find Iris anywhere. I had to find someone with brains, and since I can't find anyone, I guess it had to be you.

(Zero points his light sabre at Mai)

Zero: Nice try. ( lowers sabre, much to Mai's relief) Okay, what the heck am I supposed to say here? (Mai gives him a paper) Hmm, Mai doesn't own Mega Man X, nor any of the characters mentioned. I'm taken hostage by this crazy psycho so please save me – OUCH!

Mai: (holding a huge spiked club and smirking) That wasn't written in the paper, nitwit. Now, read it again, this time, no additions, no subtractions.

Zero: Okay, sheesh. Mai doesn't own Mega Man X, nor any characters mentioned. (glares at Mai) You happy?

Mai: I think so………no.

What Could Happen?

By: BlastHornet

It is not like I hate exams. It's just I don't really want to get off of my assigned work here at the academy. But there are times where I really need to move on. Staying in the academy opened up my mind and it had helped me a lot as a reploid. The people there are like my family, and as I see from humans, being separated from their loved ones for a long time is quite hard.

The exam I'm supposed to take is the examinations for the open position of navigator at the Maverick Hunter Headquarters. Since the third and fourth revolt, the Hunters had been losing a lot of members lately, and now, the Headquarters is looking for experienced reploids, not only in the battlefield, but they're also looking for reploids who can work in the background as support. It's supposedly a hard test, but my colleagues prodded me on, saying that I won't have a problem entering since I'm good in following orders.

Although I refused the first time I heard about the opening, my professor and my creator pushed me into it. They mentioned something that the time will come when my intellect and obedience as a student and researcher will be very invaluable to the Hunters. So either I do it or I'll be kicked out of the academy. Although I think it's rather cold, I know they're doing it for me.

So I took the exam. And to be honest, it was not so easy. If I hadn't been so diligent with prof's books, I would be crossed out from the paper early on. Most of the questions dealt with mechanics and navigation controls.

And the results? I passed. I thought I wasn't going to make it due to the tough questions posted in the test; most of them are current events dealing with the revolts. In the academy, being an informant meant knowing all the latest issues and all information needed for a certain area. So, that meant watching the news, surfing the internet for the latest news, and contacting the information center of the Maverick Hunters. At that time, it never occurred to me that I'll have a position in that area of the MH.

When my application form was accepted, my things were transported from the academy to the MHHQ. During the exchange, I made the time to say my farewell to some colleagues. At that time, I was still kind of down when one of our own, Gate, left the academy to pursue his own dream. Gate had been such a wonderful friend, yet, his desire for new things kept us apart. He refused to follow an exact order, that's why I surpassed him in some areas. I was rather saddened at the loss of such an invaluable ally and friend.

As I entered the Headquarters of the Maverick Hunters, I saw the reploids working around, carrying all sorts of packages. I have been visiting this place for research for the Academy, but I was never this nervous before. Maybe because this time, I will enter the Headquarters as an officer to one of the most delicate jobs. I checked my internal clock and realized it was just a few minutes before the designated time for my introduction to my new commanders.

'Okay, Alia, let's get this going.' I thought to myself as I brought myself to sprint. I'm going to be really late if I don't hurry up. As I hurried through the hallways, I realized something. I don't know where Commander Signas' office is!

After I mentally cursed myself for forgetting to ask, I just continued to hasten my pace. When I finally got myself a map from the information center, I was still at a loss of words. This map is the map of the whole Doppler Town, not the map of MHHQ! This is getting absurd!

Suddenly, I was knocked by a force that could only mean that I bumped someone. Oh, this is great. I want to have a good first impression in this place, and this happens. Although I didn't fall on my rear, the blue reploid I had did.

"Oh no!" I gasped, helping him stand. Once he was able to stand up, I was able to see his face. He looks so………well off, for a reploid. I brushed these thoughts off and bowed. "I'm so sorry! I'm hurrying towards Commander Signas' office, but I don't know where I'm going!"

I wouldn't dare look up, but I had to. He looked at me with confusion and gentleness in his green eyes. "Um, miss, I'm going to Commander Signas' office right now. You might want to come with me, if you want to."

I sighed in relief, finally being able to find someone who somewhat care for others. We walked side by side to another passage, and that's when he asked me, "And by the way, I didn't catch your name."

I turned to face him, rather forgetting my manners. I seem to have forgotten about a lot of things lately, what is wrong with me? "My name is Alia. And you are?"

"Just call me X." Was his reply.

I blinked. Looking at him, I realized something. He………oh dear, all this research about the Maverick Hunters a long time ago is useless if I don't even know who this guy is! I felt blood rush to my face. "X? As in Mega Man X?"

"That would be me." X smiled, as we finally reached the office. I grew silent, and realized that with him in the office, and me meeting my Commanders mean………

He's my Unit Commander.

Inside, I saw Commander Signas, who must've noticed us coming in at the same time. With him is a red reploid, most probably Commander Zero, who I know has a reputation with Maverick chopping.

"Well, then I guess we don't need any more introductions." Signas started, looking at X, then at me. "X, Zero, Alia here is the new spotter for the 17th Unit and the Special Unit 0."

I kept a rather stoic face, but failing miserable due to the constant heat in my face. Oh, this will be a long day.

Mai: I'm done. This is Alia's POV of the main story. The other story, In My Sleep, is X's POV. Well, that's it. There are still many stories I need to finish before this week, but I decided to top this one first because I miss good old Mega Man X days. Take care everyone.


End file.
